1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to an apparatus for, and a method of testing the pressure levels within pressurized containers such as aerosol containers, without dispensing the contents therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is generally known, a wide variety of products are dispensed in aerosol form from containers pressurized with suitable propellants. Products packaged in such aerosol containers include insecticides, paints, cosmetics, deodorizers, butane fuel, lubricants and others.
As part of the quality control procedures used by commercial firms that produce large quantities of products packaged in aerosol containers, the pressure levels within aerosol containers picked out as samples from a production line are routinely tested. The equipment and procedures used heretofore in testing such pressure levels have resulted in small amounts of the contents of the tested aerosol containers being dispensed, thereby contaminating both the container valves and the valve adapters forming part of the pressure testing equipment. When the container contents are paints and certain other products, the contamination of the container valves usually requires discarding of the tested aerosol containers and the clean-up of the adapter head.